Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved systems and methods for creating an oxidation reduction potential (ORP) in water for pathogenic control and to provide a vegetable and fruit to pathogenically cleanse and disinfect the vegetables and fruit therein.
Description of the Related Art
A vegetable and fruit wash is a cleaning system which is designed to aid in the removal process of dirt, wax and pesticides from vegetables and fruit before they are consumed.
All fresh produce, even organic, can harbor residuals, dirt or harmful microorganisms on the surface thereof. Vegetable and fruit washes may be a number of specially-marketed commercial brands, or they may be home recipes. Commercial vegetable and fruit washes generally contain surfactants, along with chelating agents, antioxidants, and other agents. Home recipes are generally dilations of hydrogen peroxide or vinegar, the former of which may be dangerous at high concentrations. To date, there is little evidence that vegetable and fruit washes, which use water only, are effective at reducing the presence of harmful microorganisms, though the application in removing simple dirt and wax is not contested. Thus, many vegetable and fruit washes use chemicals and other treatments for washing produce.
Chlorine is used most frequently as a sanitizing agent for produce. Chlorine does remove some of the bacteria on the produce but it can cause mutations or carcinogenic reaction products by reacting with organic residues.